


Best Things

by alyse



Category: Primeval
Genre: Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Multi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-06
Updated: 2010-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-05 21:33:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyse/pseuds/alyse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i> The best thing about having a girlfriend, Connor thinks, is the surprise sex.  </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Things

**Author's Note:**

> I am blaming Claire. Just because. Written for [](http://community.livejournal.com/mmom/profile)[**mmom**](http://community.livejournal.com/mmom/). In other words, here be wanking.

  
  
  
**Entry tags:** |   
[fandom: primeval](http://alyse.livejournal.com/tag/fandom:+primeval), [fic fandom: primeval](http://alyse.livejournal.com/tag/fic+fandom:+primeval), [fic genre: het](http://alyse.livejournal.com/tag/fic+genre:+het), [fic genre: threesomefic](http://alyse.livejournal.com/tag/fic+genre:+threesomefic), [fic pairing: abby/connor](http://alyse.livejournal.com/tag/fic+pairing:+abby/connor), [fic pairing: abby/connor/nick](http://alyse.livejournal.com/tag/fic+pairing:+abby/connor/nick), [mmom: 2008](http://alyse.livejournal.com/tag/mmom:+2008)  
  
---|---  
  
**Spoilers:** None

**Disclaimer:** Primeval and its characters belong to Impossible Pictures. No copyright infringement is intended. This is fanfiction, written solely for love of the show.

~*~

The best thing about having a girlfriend, Connor thinks, is the surprise sex. The normal sex was good - better than good. Mind-blowingly, fantastically 'good' - but the surprise sex…

Oh yeah.

He should have got himself a girlfriend years ago, although it wasn't for lack of trying. Kind of. In a 'I'll stand here and look hopeful, okay?' way. Come to think of it, maybe that's why it took him so long to get a girlfriend. Abby used to go on about that whole 'not sure how to talk to women' thing she thought he had but Connor wasn't sure he actually agreed with that analysis because, as he said at the time, Abby was a woman and he had no problem talking to Abby. He still doesn't.

They'd be talking now if her mouth wasn't full.

Surprise sex **rules**.

Abby pulls off him with an obscene sort of sucking sound that should sound dirty as hell but just sounds really, really hot. Probably because it **does** sound dirty as hell, enough to make Connor go weak at the knees. It doesn't help the situation when Abby looks up at him, blue eyes bright and wicked underneath her lashes. Her makeup's smudged a little from when she rubbed her eyes earlier - it's been a hell of a long day - and that just makes the whole thing even hotter, like she's someone wanton and wicked, someone who's about to have her wanton and wicked way with him.

Connor is not objecting. At all.

Abby's watching him, her fingers wrapped tightly around the base of his cock. There's a considering look on her face now, and that's even hotter, so much so that Connor whimpers a little, trying to push his cock further into her hand. Her fingers are tight enough to - just - stop him from coming but if he could push a little further, a little faster, feel the calluses on her fingers slide over him, he'd be gone.

He'd have worried about that once, but he's discovering that one of the upsides of being young - and with a girlfriend as hot as Abby - is that his recovery time is for the win.

It's not just Abby's eye makeup that's smudged - now her lipstick is smeared too and, when he looks down, there are traces of it on his cock, down towards the base where she held him in her mouth and her tongue did wicked, wicked things that made him tremble.

There shouldn't be lipstick - it should have worn off by now. Abby's not a huge girly girl when it comes to makeup, and Connor steals kisses whenever he thinks he can get away with it - so by midday, her lips are usually sweet and pink in a way that's all Abby rather than artificial.

She must have put some more on, just for this. Just to mark him like this.

Jesus.

He swallows and she smiles, still wicked but still Abby.

God, he loves her. He really does.

Her fingers start to move now, slowly sliding up and down the length of his cock, firm and cool against his heated skin. He definitely should have done this years ago, but if he'd done it years ago, Abby wouldn't have been the first girl he'd seen on her knees with his cock in her hand.

He doesn't miss those chances, not really. He likes that she's the only girl who's ever seen him like this; trousers round his knees, head pressed back against the side of a barn with the wood weathered and rough at his back, at the mercy of her mouth and fingers.

It's been a hell of a day but this - this goes some way towards making up for it.

Her fingers feel so damned good and she's learnt by now where each and every hot spot is, the ones that make Connor whimper and ache, and, yeah, Abby can be **wicked**, given the right motivation. And it's nice - more than nice - that Connor's all the motivation she needs. He'd really like her mouth again - **loves** her mouth and thinks that he'll never get enough of blowjobs now that he's discovered just how bloody fantastic they are - but she's still watching him and her fingers are still moving, faster now, more firmly. She puts that twist into the motion, the one that drags her nails lightly over the skin just under the head, and Connor swears, fingernails digging into the planks behind him.

He'll have splinters later - under his nails and possibly even in his bum - but he doesn't care. Maybe Abby will check for them later, scolding him all of the time, while her eyes are warm and her fingers gentle.

She lowers her head again, lapping at the tip of his cock, and he sees white, hanging on - literally and figuratively - by his fingernails. It's still new, this, and he's not going to be able to last much longer. Abby never minds - she's too busy showing him what she likes, what works for her to hold grudges and Connor's always had nimble fingers and an active tongue.

"Connor." She says his name softly and he opens his eyes again, looks down to meet hers. She smiles again, but it's not wicked this time. It's just Abby and, God, he loves her. And sometimes he thinks that there must be a God because, miracle of miracles, Abby loves him back.

"You can come now."

He doesn't need more than her say so to push him over the edge, spilling over her hands in white spurts that have his hips bucking against the boards. She holds him steady with one hand while the other continues to stroke slowly over his still twitching cock. When the shudders finally ease, she leans in and kisses the skin in the hollow of his hipbone, and the tenderness in that touch is almost as good as coming.

He takes a deep breath, closing his eyes and feeling her wet fingers trailing over his skin as she pulls away. When he opens them again, it's to see Nick catch hold of Abby's hand in his, bringing her fingers up to his mouth, licking them clean. Nick's fingers are also wet, catching the light, but it's not Connor's come that's clinging to them.

The best thing about having a boyfriend, Connor thinks, is that now it's **his** turn to watch.

The End


End file.
